This research is exploring the relations between the kinetics of amalgamation, amalgam microstructure, and amalgam mechanical properties. The goal is to understand which microstructural features are responsible for the clinical superiority of some high copper amalgams and to provide a basis for the design of the next generation of dental amalgams. One method of influencing the kinetics of amalgamation is to anneal alloy particles. Microstructures of high copper alloy particles which have been subjected to different annealing treatments are being compared using the scanning electron microscope (SEM). Also, the microstructure and mechanical properties of amalgams made from particles in various annealed states are being compared. To understand the relation between amalgam microstructure and creep rate, the SEM is being used to observe grain boundary sliding (GBS) of gamma-one grains during creep. Also, the effect of corrosion on creep rate is being investigated. With the SEM, GBS of gamma-one grains in corroded and uncorroded high copper amalgams is being compared. In other work, high copper amalgams have been fractured using a broad spectrum of loading rates. Stereopair electron micrographs of fracture surfaces have been studied to determine the role of each component of the amalgam microstructure during fracture.